stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Anat
Goa'uld Queen, freed from the Tau'ri against the System Lord Kali, in an attempt to damage it but it turned out to be uncontrollable. Became queen of Baal, to the death of the latter assumes the power and dominion for some years being killed during the attack on the planet Harset. History Not much is known of the history of Anat except that it was once a underlord ra on planet Earth. In an unspecified period, Anat was likely to contravene say Datto with his master being defeated and imprisoned in stasis canopic jar. The canopic jar that contained the symbiont was brought to the planet Cerador and treasured for thousands of years before the claim it underlord another planet. The canopy remained hidden until the last years of the Goa'uld, when it was found and opened from the SG1 with the aim of creating a problem for the System Lord Kali, ruler of the planet Cerador. Despite early expectations and results, soon turned Anat prone to indiscriminate massacre rather than targeted against Kali and the project started to trouble the Lord of the system was abandoned. Free from any constraint, Anat was contacted by another minor Goa'uld named Pelops with whom he decided to make an alliance. Arrived on the planet Aegis after finding the same Pelops in serious trouble, eliminated the potential ally taking control of the entire domain. Stargate Armageddon Sure to have eliminated the uncomfortable ally, Anat focused on recovering his power, fomenting however the maloumor among the Spartan Guards once in the service of Pelops. A rebellion of the entire Jaffa Guard on the Aegis and Sparta planets put an end to the Anat government. The latter avoided condemning death in case of capture, abandoning in time the planet Aegis in which he resided. As an exile on the planet Harset, he was recruited by Ba'al as his queen and underlord while confined to the planet even when the Goa'uld empire collapsed after the fall of the Dakara planet. Using the latest Goa'uld forces, Anat formed the New mind alliance, made up of smaller and rebellious goa'ulds, which could still pose a threat to the galaxy. But this alliance, though potent and dangerous, was destroyed when an attack tau'rì, conquered the stronghold of the planet Harset, placing it even to the life of Anat. Mithology A major goddess of fertility, sexual love, hunting and war. She was known among the Canaanites in prehistoric times. From the fertile agricultural area along the eastern Mediterranean coast, her cult had spread throughout the Levant by the middle of the third millennium BCE . Around the beginning of the Phoenician period (circa 1200 BCE) Anat enjoyed a significant cult following. She was quite prominent at Ugarit, a major religious center, and appears frequently in Ugaritic literary works incorporating mythical elements, in deity and offering lists, and in votive inscriptions. The cult had become established in Egypt by the end of the Middle Kingdom and attained prominence, particularly in Lower Egypt during the Hyksos Dynasty . She was represented at Memphis like all but the most local of deities, and sanctuaries were dedicated to her at the Hyksos capital of Zoan (Greek Tanis) and Beth-Shan. Her prestige reached its height in Egypt under Ramses II who adopted Anat as his personal guardian in battle. He named his daughter Bin-Anat, Daughter of Anat. He rebuilt Zoan and enlarged the sanctuary of Anat there, renaming the place, "City of Ramses". The Elephantine papyri dating from the late sixth century BCE indicate that Anat was one of the two goddesses worshiped at the Temple of Yahu (Yahweh) by the Jews on the island of Elephantine in the Nile Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:System Lord's Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon